


Corvette and Stilettos

by RukiraX



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: CEO!Reita, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, ManxMan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ruki is a Damsel in Distress, Sexual Content, car races, lots of swearing, reita is obsessed with cars, ruki is obsessed with stilettos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RukiraX/pseuds/RukiraX
Summary: Ruki had to deal with stupid bet his ex boyfriend made to follow a young rich guy to his home. They had been through ups and downs, war after war until both of them realize, they were in love.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE), Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	1. The King of The Road? More like The Loser of the Road.

Black Jeans, black tank top with expensive hoodie jacket fits perfectly with his blond-Mohawk styled hair and thin line of eyeliner beautifying his eyes. Shrugs lightly as he covered his nose with a band and sprays some body mist, he looks a perfect as always. Akira Suzuki, known as Reita is a young businessman and he is one of the top billionaires at the state of Tokyo. His mansion is huge as hell that could fit more that hundreds people. Even though he’s living alone, he paid the housekeepers to come cleaning, cooking and do chores for him, since he didn’t have any time to do that by himself. The housekeeping didn’t stay at the mansion though.

Reita has been alone by himself since he was 17 years old. His parents was lost their lives by tragic car accident and since he’s the only child, then he got all the luxuries and the business, with the help of his father’s friend, and succeeding until he’s becoming the CEO. It’s been 12 years since the accident and he’s now a confident 28 years old CEO at the department.

Staring at his collections of car keys blankly as he hummed, “which oneee?” he whined, staring between his Corvette and Audi, and then finally deciding on taking his new red Corvette tonight. He’s going for a race tonight. Reita might be a billionaire dude but racing is his hobby. He would always love to do it during his free time. Kissed the car key as a bliss he storm out from the mansion and went straight to his garage. Staring proudly at his cars collections; Rolls Royce, Lamborghini, Audi, two different types of Ferraris, and Limited Edition Bugatti Veyron arranged neatly shine brightly by the moonlight, he smirks lightly and then jog to his new car. “Ssup babe!” He kissed his lovely car before hop into the body of his expensive ‘baby’. He is also a motorbike type. Upon driving out from his yard, he stares lovingly at his collections of Kawasaki, Suzuki, and Harley Davidson sit at the motorbike garage. He then adjust the speed and drove away from his home to the race track. He’s surely going to have fun tonight. He’s just being told by his best friend, Kohara Kazamasa (Known as Shou) that the ‘King of the road’ had been arrived at their prefecture. The name is Takiya. That guy, has been calling himself as the ‘King of the road’ since he’s never lose in his match, so far. Whilst driving his Corvette he smirks lightly, “Well… Let’s see how far this so called king of the road can go. This would be the last time he would be praise himself.” Reita murmured while his racing car moves swiftly on the road.

***

Sounds of the upbeat song screaming in the night air as people were gathering at the closed road for the race. Biting the end of his cigarette, Takiya’s yellow car is already igniting. Praising himself and feels proud of himself, he seems to never know of what will come for him tonight. “Now…Now! Come out and let’s have a race with me! But the betting must be higher since I am the King of the Road!!” He laughs hastily whilst saying that. His car’s back door opened wide as his boyfriend get out from the car. His brunette hair curls beautifully past his waist, pale white and soft skin. Red blood lipstick stained his full lips and black eyeshadow covered his eyelids. He looks sexy with his tight black-leather sleeveless tank top and very short shorts. Black stilettos perfectly fit his feet.

Walks sexily next to Takiya he puts his slender finger onto the other’s shoulder and smiles. Takiya turns his face to his lover, “hey babe” He place a quick peck on his boyfriend’s red lips before his hand move around to grope his boyfriend’s butt. The teased guy giggles sweetly as his face turned red, blushing. The sounds of a nice engine startled them. Both of them turned their head to the following sound and Takiya couldn’t help but to hung his mouth open to the new version of red Corvette. Didn’t even turn the engine off, the owner of the car get out from it and walks to Takiya.

“…Who are you?” Takiya asked. Reita smiles sweetly and shrugs. “Takiya right?” The mentioned one nods his head. Reita held out his hand to him for a shake whilst saying “Let’s have a race…”

Takiya stared at Reita for a few minutes before burst into a loud laugh. Reita didn’t even response though. He just keep held out his hand and smiles. Takiya slaps Reita’s hand away and spit. “Hey. Who do you think you’re dealing with huh?” Takiya and his boyfriend laugh together. Reita stares at the feminine face, and then to Takiya. “Of course I know. Man, I heard a lot about you and your never-lose streak. But you know what? That king thingy is going will be the last one for you today, because I’m going to snatch it away from you.” Reita said with a smirk, and it made Takiya’s face turned red. “You piece of trash! What did you say?!” He fussed. “My..my… Do you even have hearing problem?” Reita chuckles while asks sarcastically.

“Babe… That’s okay… You’re the king no matter what.” Takiya’s lover calms him down, before stares at Reita. Embracing his own body, he asked. “Well, what’s your deal then? You know we don’t take hundreds for betting.” Reita nods his head and smiles annoyingly “Oh… Pretty face, don’t you worry ‘bout that, I don’t even take thousands for betting. I have millions inside my car” He points his thumb straight to his car. The mentioned guy hung his mouth open hearing that. He then stares at the startled Takiya. “I..I don’t believe it! Show it to me!” He said. “As you wish..” Reita said and go to the back of his car to take out a bag full of bank notes, yanks it open and show it to the guy. Both Takiya and his boyfriend gulp excitedly. When Reita close the bag, they both back to reality.

“What’s your deal then?” Reita said with a smirk.

Takiya shut his mouth, thinking. There’s no way he could bet with the same amount or much higher. He doesn’t even have that much money. He only has 3 thousands in his wallet and that would be shameful if he had it for a bet. Plus as that guy had said, he didn’t take thousands for betting. Sucking his cigarette deeply for the last time, then shove the shortened bud to the ground, he then shrugs and push his boyfriend to Reita, made the one whose being pushed bloated his eyes.

“If I lose, you can have him…”

“Wait… What?!” The boyfriend stares at Takiya in real shock. Reita fold his arms and shrugs “What…? That’s it? You’re betting on your boyfriend?”

Takiya spit to the ground “Im not gonna lose, you motherfucker”

Reita chuckles “Let’s see then” And walks to his car.

Takiya’s boyfriend gasped unbelievable. His hand rest flat on his chest and his eyes still bloating in shock, staring at Takiya. Takiya hold his hand; “baby... Baby listen...” Before he could say anything, the other pull his hand away “What?! What is it!? Oh Lord I can’t believe it! How could you!?” He pulls his long hair, frustrated. “Babe! Calm the fuck down will ya!? There’s no way I would lose! ‘King of the Road’! Remember?” Takiya grip the other’s shoulder and hold it tightly.

“….. You still shouldn’t!” He yells.

“Babe! It was just a bet! Im gonna win! It’s okay. I will win just trust me!’’ Takiya said proudly.

The other takes a deep breath. “You better be”

The engine roars wildly as the sounds of the spectators scream for their choosing team. Both Takiya and Reita are ready on the line. When the light turns to green, both of them start to move as fast as they could. Takiya was ahead at first. “Told ya little brat! I am the king of the road hahah!!” He said with his head all above. He is so proud of himself. Reita smiles at the sight. After for about 10 minutes of letting Takiya leads, he stares at his new turbo engine; it’s not cheating, isn’t it? It’s called as strategy. Lol. He thought. Giving a quick flying kiss to it, he push the red button attached there. “Farewell, my King…” He put his palm above his head, making a pose like a soldier doing a respect, before push his pedal to its limit. As fast as lightning, his car flew smoothly passed Takiya’s car, and before Takiya could blink, Reita’s car is already disappeared.

“What!? Fuckk!!” Takiya screamed frustratingly.

Reita arrives at the point where they’re starting after few minutes without a problem. The spectators screams and cheers for his winning, but not the small guy. He is very upset. Right sfter that Takiya arrived. Getting up from his car, his face is very red. He is ashamed and upset for his losing at the same time. He still couldn’t believe it. Frustratingly, he kneed to the ground. Not only losing his title, also his lover.

“It was a nice race…” Reita said smiling, resting his side to his car while his hands embracing his body. Takiya’s boyfriend stares at him with teary eyes. “W… why…?” He choked on his words. He looks at Takiya with anger and keeps pushing him. “Why! What are you Takky? Why are you doing this to me!?” He yelled. Reita just watch the scene while maintaining in his position.

Scratched his own head he huffed in annoyance, Takiya pushes the other away. “Shut up you bitch!” He fussed. The other knitted his eyebrows and screams again; “Why am I a bitch!? How could you!? You shouldn’t bet on me at the first place!”

“Whatever! Go away! I don’t need you anyway...”

The guy gasps shockingly. “…. Why…?” His eyes start teary.

“Don’t you hear me!? I don’t fucking need a nuisance like you.” Takiya then stares at Reita. “You hear me asshole! Take this bitch away!”

“… Takiya!!” His boyfriend sobbed harshly, holding his arm. Takiya snatched his arm away and push the other made him fall on the ground. He yelped and sobbed helplessly, not standing back nor moving.

Reita shrugs, straightened up himself and walks towards Takiya. In a swift movement he grips the other’s collar and punches him straight to his face. Takiya fall onto the ground and got his nose bleed. He groaned in pain, lying on the ground while holding his bleeding nose.

“You ungrateful brat. How could you do it to your own boyfriend?” He said in a cold tone. “Or may I say, you ex-boyfriend” He continues. He then turns to the guy which still lay on the ground. Reita lock his eyes with the other’s teary eyes. Reita then reach to the guy, place his hand under the other’s thigh and his free hand support the other’s back, lifting him up. The other gasped softly as he is being lifted. Stares at Reita with his teary eyes, his hands playing with the hem of his tank top. Reita place the guy at the passenger seat, reach for a seatbelt. After that he walks to the driver seat. Before entering his car, he stares at Takiya with his cold eyes.

“You really shouldn’t bet on him”

With that, he enters the car and drive away.

Reita stops at the convenient store to buy some food. “Wait” He said and the other’s nods silently. He walks into the store to buy hot cocoa, some rice balls and sandwiches. After paying he went straight to his car, entering and place the food onto the other’s lap. “Eat something” He said, handing the other the hot cocoa he had bought. The other hesitates at first, but then he takes the cup awkwardly. “Thanks...” He said slowly. Reita then took his hoodie away from his body and wraps it around the other’s body. “This should warm you up.” He said. The other’s stares at Reita with his eyes wide open. He thanked Reita again and keep murmuring “sorry” in low tones. Sipping on the hot cocoa slowly, he stares at his own lap, while Reita handling his car steering, eyes staring straight to the road.

“What’s your name?”

“……….”

“R….Ruki...”


	2. New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki's first day on his new environment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is my third(lol) language.  
> Sorry for any mistakes! ><

“Ruki? That’s a cute name” Reita said smiling. The guy at the passenger seat doesn’t say a word. Holding his hot cocoa cup tightly, he remembers everything that happened earlier. He still can’t believe his boyfriend would betray him. If that guy loves him with all his heart he wouldn’t even think of betting on him. He still remembers those harsh words that Takiya had given to him. 

“Go away! I don’t need you anyway…. “

  
“You’re just a fucking nuisance…”

Ruki gritted his teeth frustratingly, while accidentally gripping the paper cup too tight making the hot water spilled on his lap. He snapped to reality as he felt the sting of the hot water, jump a bit, and yelp in pain. He sobbed harshly as he wipes away the water with his bare hands. He is very heartbroken that he couldn’t stop his tears.   
‘No … Don’t cry... Stop crying Goddamn it!’ He talks to himself. That doesn’t even work. He wipes his tears away harshly and quickly, but the tears itself doesn’t want to stop.

He is very ashamed of Reita, which startled a bit when he screams, his face turned pale, his eyes are puffy and his nose turned red from crying. “I’m... I’m sorry... Your car is a mess now” He said between his sobbing, trying to find something so that he could wipe out the mess he did. 

“No...No that’s okay. Your body is burning.” Comes the reply. Ruki shrug “Doesn’t matter… I’m pathetic after all...” Reita remains silent for a while as he kept his eyes on the road.

“You’re not. He’s an asshole.” Comes the reply.

Ruki didn’t say a word after that. He pulls the hoodie jacket tighten around him, closed his tired eyes and his head bowed down. His light sob could still be heard. Reita reaches his pocket to let out a small handkerchief and hands it to Ruki. “Here…” Eyes staring at Reita, he hesitantly takes the small folds from the other, murmuring ‘thanks’ and quickly wipes his tears. The journey then remains silent as Reita drove to his home. After a few minutes of silence, they finally arrive. The automatic gate scans Reita’s car and opens by itself. Ruki is mesmerized by the view of the other’s mansion. The yard is very spacious and the mansion itself is clearly majestic. Roses and tulips are everywhere at the side of the road to his parking lot, which beautifies the yard, and Ruki could see a fountain at the small roundabout, it is a bunch of roses and lilies sculptured by the glass and the butterflies sculpture on top of the flowers. Water flows at the top, and the light made the fountain look even more breath-taking. 

Without Ruki even realize, the car had stopped. The engine had already turned off and Reita is no longer at his driving seat. The door of the passenger side is opened, Reita peeks from outside. “Come...” He says shortly. Ruki pulls out his legs, trying to get out of the car. As he lands his feet on the ground, the stilettos he is wearing broke its heel, making Ruki stumbled. Thank God Reita is there, he quickly holds Ruki’s body from falling. “Whoaa...You’re good?” He asks. Ruki nods slightly, cheeks turn shades of pink. Quickly he took off the stilettos and walks barefoot. “Come on, on my back.” Reita turns around, his back facing Ruki, while he lowered down his body a little bit. “N..no thanks. I can walk on my own…” Ruki replies. It’s awkward. They just met, how could this guy be so nice to him? Reita turns around to face Ruki. He narrows his eyes, making an annoyed face.

“That’s not it. You’re going to step on dust. And I don’t want it in my house. Besides, are your thighs really okay? It’s burned.” Reita blabbering while staring at Ruki’s reddened thighs. “No more words and just get on me” He continues, back facing Ruki and lowered his body again. Ruki sighed, can’t help but just accept the offer. Slowly he reaches his hands to hold the other’s shoulder, legs wrapped around Reita’s waist. Reita holds Ruki’s thighs to support the guy from falling. “Man… he’s light,” Reita thought. Ruki wraps his hands around Reita’s neck as he starts to walk to the mansion. “You can throw your shoes away. I’ll buy you another.” Reita murmurs as he walks. Ruki huffed and pouts lightly. “It’s stilettos…” He corrected Reita. “Looks like shoes for me, with high heels.” Ruki rolled his eyes. This guy has no sense of fashion, he thought. “Whatever…” He said between his breaths.

When they finally reach the front door, Reita put Ruki down to get his keys. Quickly he opens the door and gets in. “Come get in…” He said. Ruki nods slowly and gets in after Reita. “Sit...” comes the command. Swiftly the shorter male made his move towards the couch and sit silently. The other disappeared for a while before suddenly coming back with a first-aid kit on his hand. He stares silently at the red mark before slowly unscrew the ointment bottle, pours it a little bit on puffs, and presses them softly on the visible red marks. Ruki stares at the other as he cleans his wound and bandages it. “There you go. I’ll check it tomorrow and see if we need to see a doctor” Without even looking at the other, Reita talks while his hand busy keeping bandages and ointment. Ruki shook his head. “No, you don’t have to. I’ll be fine by tomorrow… thanks… by the way.” Comes the shrugs. “Nu-uh… if it’s becoming worse we still need to get it checked.” With that, the conversation ends.

“I’ll show you the room” He stares at Ruki for a few minutes before standing up and walk further into the house. Ruki just follows Reita wherever he goes, while he jaw-dropping, looking at the millionaire’s mansion. It is too big for him to stay alone. “Hey!” He is startled by the voice of the other calling him. He was already in the guest room, holding the doorknob. Quickly Ruki rushes to the other. 

“What are you looking at?” He asks. 

  
“… Your house.” Ruki replies.

  
“Beautiful, isn’t it? Yeah. I know, Thanks” He smirks. Ruki rolled his eyes, folding his arms.

Not wasting time anymore, Reita opens the door, showing Ruki his new room. Ruki walks into the room slowly, examine it. It is very spacious, with a white-colored wall and soft blue curtains; the mattress is also in soft blue colors. There’s a walk-through wardrobe, a bathroom, nightstand table, small lamps, and a small sofa. 

“Sorry… It's kinda plain since nobody uses it.”

Ruki shook his head; “No… no. It’s good… beautiful…” Comes the reply. Reita nodes his head. “You should take a shower then. There’s a towel inside the bathroom.” He continues. “Okay. Thanks.” Ruki said. With that, Reita left. Ruki closes the door, quickly sitting on the bed. “It’s comfortable” He murmurs. With a swift movement, he slams his body onto the bed. The mattress is so soft that he almost drifts to sleep. He then gets up lazily and makes his move towards the bathroom; it’s divided into two. There’s room for exchanging clothes to a bathrobe, where the towels are folded neatly on the shelf. There are also several bathrobe hanging and a single sink with a mirror. Then another room is a wet room. There’s a shower along with the bathtub inside, with a big window which shows part of Tokyo city. Blue shower curtains hang, covering the bathtub. In that room, there’s a small room which is the toilet. It is very spacious and the tub could fit 5 people. Plus, it almost looks like a pool, because the tub is connected to the floor. Ruki hung his mouth open. “It’s very big!”

After taking a nice shower, he changes into new clean clothes provided by Reita consist of oversized sweaters that lengthened past his thighs. The sweatpants are provided there but it is too big for Ruki so he just proceeds with Reita’s soccer pants. He slams his tiny ass into the mattress while drying his messy, wet hair. He then turns his view to his side, there’s a plastic of foods that had bought by Reita earlier. Suddenly his tummy made such weird sound. With the towel still hangs on his head, quickly he snatched the plastic bag and took off all the things out of it. In a blink of an eye, he finished all the food. “It was delicious….” He said to himself. It is awkward, but satisfying at the same time. For some reason, he feels nice.

Suddenly the incident earlier came into his head, kept playing round and round. He closed his eyes, trying to forget about it, but the scene seems doesn’t want to stop. He sobbed lightly, crystal clear tears roll down to his cheek. “How could you…” He murmurs while lying weakly on the bed, holding the pillow tightly. “How could you…” he repeatedly utters the words before finally drifting into a deep slumber, yet his soft sobs could still be heard.

On the other side of the closed-door, standing there is Reita, stares at the closed-door blankly. He closes his eyes, breathes deeply before slowly made his move to his bedroom. 

***********************************************************

  
The sounds of the birds chirping could be heard as it is nine in the morning. Ruki groans softly as he stretching himself on the bed and yawns. He blinks a few times before finally opens his eyes and looks around. “It’s morning…” He murmurs. Quickly he gets up from the bed lazily and goes straight to downstairs.

“Good morning!” Startled by such a cheerful voice, Ruki jumped a little bit and swiftly moves his view to the voice. It is an old woman, with a warm smile and kind face, holding a cup of orange juice and a plate of seems like breakfast for a king.

  
“Have a seat, young lady.” She said. Ruki coughs. “Uhm… I’m a guy.” The woman laughs cheerfully while placing the meal onto the table. “Ah…? I’m sorry, but you are as pretty as a lady. It’s kinda awkward for me to call you a young boy.” Ruki grins shyly while his cheeks turn red. “Eh… well then I’m fine with it, I guess.” He said proceeds to sit on the chair. That woman smiles sweetly while encourage him to have his breakfast. Ruki murmurs a ‘thanks’ and takes a small bite of the omelet. It is very delicious. “What’s your name?” She asks. Ruki chews the food in his mouth and quickly swallow it as the woman asks his name. “I’m Ruki… And you? ” He said. “Just call me Aiko” She answers. Ruki nods slowly and then continues to eat. “This is good.” He said smiling. Aiko nods and smiles sweetly.

  
“Ah, Akira-san asked me to check on your thigh to see if it need any medical attention”. The older lady mentions about the burn. Ruki blinks and turns his head sideways. “Akira-san?” Aiko chuckled. “Yes, Akira-san. The one who brings you here.” Then Ruki nods his head slowly “Ah…. Akira eh?” He smiles sweetly before continues, “But I think I’m fine, Aiko-san. It doesn’t hurt anymore so it’s okay.” Aiko made his way towards Ruki. “Sure, but Akira-san is stubborn. He might be angry at me if I didn’t check on you.” Ruki huffs at that. Ugh… stubborn rich guy. But whatever, he just let the woman check on his skin. After confirming that his skin is recovering, Aiko excuses herself for the kitchen. A few minutes later she comes back, with few paper bags on her hand. Handing them towards Ruki, she smiles softly. “These are from Akira-san. He asked me to hand this to you earlier before off to his office.Tilts his head confusingly, Ruki reaches out and took the bags. Staring at the content, he pouts. “Ah… clothes... When did he get this? He doesn’t even get the size right.” He complains as he let out the oversized t-shirt. Aiko places her hand on her lips, giggles softly. “That’s true.” “Well… it’s branded so I guess I’ll forgive him” Comes the smirks.

  
When Aiko finally settles her job, and Ruki acknowledges that the woman only there until 12 pm. He’s finally alone in that mansion. Walking around would make him lost, he thought. But it doesn’t stop him to discover every room inside that big house. There are 3 empty rooms, which he assumes as guest rooms. The kitchen itself was very spacious, compared to his previous apartment which he shares with his ex-boyfriend. He walks further into the house until he stares at the beautiful black door in front of him. It must be Akira’s bedroom, he thought. Softly, he puts his finger on the doorknob, tracing it lightly before knot his finger altogether, hold the doorknob firmly. “Should I? I shouldn’t… Right? It’s his privacy…” He mumbles. He just stands there silently and his fingers don’t even move. "Nahh.. just a little peeking" He thought. "Doesn't hurt, right?" Slowly he twists the doorknob but ended up failing. It doesn’t move. The door was locked. Huffing out air from his lungs, he retreats. Walk away from the door to his bedroom.

**********************************************************

Reita unlocked the door sighing heavily as he steps inside his house, greeted with silence. Slowly he moves inside the house, places his coat on the couch. He looks around, looking for the smaller guy. He then quickly walk to the bedroom door and knock. Shuffling sounds could be heard before the door slowly opened. Reita smiles to the guy and hold up his occupied hand higher, showing Ruki a takeaway food. “Hey.” He greets. Ruki returned the smile and take the food from the taller guy. “Thanks... I’m hungry as fuck I almost die here alone.” He scoffed before walk past the other to the dining table. “Is your thigh okay?” Ignoring the other’s rude comment, Reita sits next to the other, watching him struggling with the plastic container.

  
Take a few bites of his food, Ruki hums lightly before answering. “It’s fine. I’m recovering. It’s not hurt anymore and Aiko confirmed it.” Reita nods silently. He then let a thick envelope out of nowhere and hands it to Ruki.

  
“What’s that” Comes the question.

  
“It’s money. You can buy your new clothes and other important things you want. Uh… I’m sorry the clothes that I bought earlier wasn’t really your size. So it’ll be better if you can buy them by yourself.” He smiles awkwardly, stating at the other’s body embraced by a very large t-shirt. “As much as I want to accompany you for shopping. I couldn’t. There’s a problem at the office and they need me. So, I guess you can ask for Aiko’s help?” Reita scratches his neck carefully. Ruki chuckles. Shoving more food into his mouth, chewing quickly before swallow all of them he said; “I’m not a kid.” Reita raises his eyebrow at that. The smaller guy rolls his eyes annoyingly. “I can go on my own. It’s okay. You have a job to do. Aiko might be busy so I didn’t want to burden her. So, I’m good. Thanks for the money though.” He smirks, hand swiftly snatches that thick envelope on the table, before finally finishing his food. “This is good. Thanks for the food” He said wiping his mouth.

“… Okay then…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Thanks for reading! Please follow my twitter too @RukiraX, I'll surely follow back <3  
> Love you guys!


	3. The Ugly Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruki went shopping

It is a very hot day, so Ruki has to bring an umbrella with him. He doesn’t want to get any sunburn after all. Done taking his bath, he wears his short pants and a tank top, covering his body with Reita’s oversized sweater. He then brushes his long hair and put some makeup. He decides to be just simple today so he put thin eyeliner, soft pink blusher, and transparent lip gloss. After he finishes dolling himself, he proceeds to downstairs. Aiko is at the front door, holding her bag and well-clothed. Ruki-chan, I’m done with my job, I’m going home” Aiko said. “Okay, Aiko. Please be careful on the way…” Ruki nods. “Ah… I forgot. Here, the spare key. Suzuki-kun asked me to give this to you.” Aiko continues. She holds up the key right in front of Ruki’s face.

Ruki’s eyes bloated shockingly. “Eh… But why?” Aiko shrugs, smirking naughtily. “Who knows…?” She said while holding up Ruki’s hand and put the key onto Ruki’s palm. “I’m heading home…” She continues while waves to Ruki. Ruki smiles and nods; “Have a safe journey” He said.

After getting the umbrella and locks the door, Ruki walks along the yard to get to the front gate. He hangs his mouth open while looking at the car's collection. “This guy is damn rich…” He talked to himself. He walks closer to his dream Rolls Royce. Slowly he touches the body of the car. “Fuck me!” He shouts excitingly. He wants to have a ride with that car. More than that, he wants to own that kind of car. After taking a few minutes adoring the car, he finally walks away from the garage and skips to the front gate.

It takes about twenty minutes to reach the town by taxi. After paying, Ruki looks around the town. People are everywhere having their hectic lifestyles going to work, walking around, and even having a date. Ruki hesitantly moves his feet from where he stands to find a nice clothing store. He needs to purchase some clothes since he didn’t bring anything with him last night.

_ “Lapis Lazuli? Feathers’ heaven… Rad Market?” _ He reads each store's banner. He then chooses to walk into the ‘Rad Market’ store. There are lots of expensive clothes and goods made by famous designers. He picks a few shirts, t-shirts, tank tops, skinny jeans, some suits, and shorts then walks to the payment counter. A sight of beautiful designated heels caught his attention. Putting all the things he picked earlier away scooted closer towards those shiny heels, mesmerized. Hand traces lightly onto one of those shiny black leather heels, he picked one and place it on his feet.

“That looks very beautiful on you, Miss” A soft voice behind startled him.

Turn around towards the sales assistant, he chuckles. “I’m a man. But, thanks by the way.” He smirks slightly as soon as he saw the girl’s cheek turns a shade of pink as she gasps shyly. Bowed respectfully, she smiled. “Ah! I’m so sorry Mr.!” Before she could even continue Ruki shrugs. “Nah... You don’t have to. I’m used to it.” With that, he smiles sweetly. Decides to take those black heels, he then turns towards a shiny, glittering diamonds studded stilettos placed beautifully next to dark blue velvet stilettos. “Whoah…” He picked those shiny heels then proceed for payment, with the help of the girl. He takes one of the designed glasses near the counter and put all of the things onto it.

The cashier scans everything and lets out the total. “It’s 50,000 yen...” She said smiling. Ruki gulps hearing the price and hesitantly give the correct amount to the cashier. She takes them gladly and proceeds for the changes, and wishes him a good day. Ruki bows slightly and walks out of the store swiftly. After spending 3 hours of shopping, he decides to take a rest. He went to Starbucks café to have some coffee. After placing his things on the empty seat, he proceeds himself to the counter. He orders a Caramel Macchiato and a sliced red velvet cake. During his way to his table, suddenly there’s someone very familiar to him entering into the café. He took a glance at the guy before his eyes turn wide.

“Takiya…” He stoned, freeze shockingly. Not because he meets his ex-lover, not really. But because that guy is holding hands with someone else. Quickly he rises from his chair and approached the guy. Takiya looks a little bit shocked seeing his ex-lover. The guy next to the taller guy raised his eyebrow while his eyes darting towards Ruki, scanning him up and down.

“… Who is he?” He asks. His eyes start teary.

Besides feeling wronged, Takiya just shrugs and stares at Ruki with cold eyes. “I don’t see anything wrong, we've done isn’t it?” He said. “Wha… What?” Ruki gasps lightly. “What did you say? We’re done? What do you mean?” His hand balls into a fist as he tries to hold his tears. “It was you. It was your fault…”

“Oh! Come on! It’s my fault?! I don’t fucking care about you anymore, got it! You’re just nothing but a toy to me, it’s for sex, bitch! Bet you had fun yesterday’s night, eh?” Takiya cut Ruki’s words in which such a harsh word, with his voice, is highly pitched, made everyone in the store hear it. The guy next to him just stared at Ruki with an annoying look. “Come on honey, let just go...” He finally speaks.

Takiya nods his head and holds his new lover’s hand and smirks at Ruki. “Farewell, honey. Thanks for everything back then. You’re good on the bed; it’s just that I’m getting bored with your clingy attitude, and your bitchy mood is fucking bad.”

“W…wait... Takky, wait!” Ruki holds the other’s arm tightly while holding his sobs. Yanking away from his hold, Takiya spat; “What do you want, bitch?” “What happened to us? What did I do wrong to deserve this? You’re taking a bet on me and promised me that you will never lose! You’re taking your opponent too easy and the look at what happened! You lose! You fucking lose and then suddenly it was all my fucking fault! Out of sudden, I am a bitch! Your sex toy! Is that what you think of me? Your fucking sex toy!?” It starts with a sad and loving tone the suddenly turns to harsh and yelling, Ruki pushes the other’s several times. The taller guy grabs the other’s wrist harshly, grip tightens until the smaller guy left out soft squirms.

“Shut the fuck up, bitch.” He gritted his teeth. Pulling Ruki towards him so that his lips could be nearer to the other’s right ear, he snickered. “You see that guy behind me? Do you fucking know who he is? He’s my fucking fiancé, we’re getting married.” Ruki’s eyes widened at that. That’s mean… “Am I... really your boy toy?” He stared at the other wide-eyed, thin line of crystal drops out of his eyes.

“Yes… Ruki, fuck yes. He knows about you. But differently. Why? Think for yourself.” The other guy smirks. He then turns around and takes the other guy behind him, Kissed the other sweetly, Takiya stares at Ruki with a dead look. He knows it. That guy had been manipulating the story. He must be that bad bitch in Takiya’s story.

With that, they leave. Ruki shrugs lightly, his cheeks turned puffy red and he bites his lips. People around the café stares at him, with different looks. Some others whisper to each other, which made him embarrassed. Quickly, without looking around he walks away from the café. He sobbed lightly as he waits for the taxi. But there’s no taxi at that time. So he just sat there silently, while playing with his own hands. He stares at the clothes that he had bought, that are the only thing that he shopped today. No mood at all after he met his stupid ex-lover.

“Ruki, you are annoyingly stupid. Why do you trust him so much when he says he will love you forever? Why would you love him so much that you willing give anything to him, knowing that he pledges to take care of you? Why can’t you recognize a lie? Why are you so stupid…?”

“Ruki?”

Ruki’s self-torture over as he hears a familiar voice. He turns his head upward just to see Reita in his Black Bentley. “Get in.” He said. Ruki didn’t even move an inch. He just sat there stoned, while blinks repeatedly, staring at Reita. Reita clicked his tongue while rolls his eyes annoyed.

“What are you staring at? Get. In. Here.” Ruki then grabs all of his shopping bags and swiftly walks to the car and get onto the passenger seat. “Put on your seatbelt. Safety first.” Reita murmurs while he handles the steering. Ruki followed without saying anything.

“I’m sorry for letting you shop alone…… And not calling for any drivers to accompany you. I’m a bit late this morning.” He continues.

Ruki shook his head. “Nn...No... It’s okay… Thanks by the way.” He said, handling the balance money towards Reita.

“It’s yours. Keep it.” The guy who’s handled the steering uttered while his eyes stare onto the road. “What? B..but why?” Ruki’s eyes grow bigger as he hears from the other. “You’re under my care now. So why not?” he replied.

“… I don’t deserve this...” Ruki turns his head downwards. “Why not?” Reita asks.

“It’s just… I am no one to you. And you just take care of me because you have to, not because you want to…” Ruki said frustratingly as he starts to sob again.

“Okay… first of all, wipe away your tears. Today is the last day you crying. I don’t want to see you cry anymore because of what happened to you. This is not your fault. Second, if I am taking care of you because I have to, I will just give you the money and ask you to just go anywhere you like. I will not keep you in my Goddamn house. I even gave you the spare key, right? What do you think it is for? Then I will not ask you to go and buy your clothes and all your needs because you have nothing to wear and use in my house. Are you clear?” He raises his voice a little bit. Not because he’s mad. But Ruki needs to be clear about the situation. He doesn’t like it when Ruki says the things that he didn’t like.

Ruki nods lightly, wiping his tears and carves a bitter smile. He thought this time he should be careful, not to trust anyone so easily. “Yes.” He answered shortly.

After purchasing a few more hygiene kinds of stuff and needs, Reita sends Ruki home. He stops at the front gate. “I need to go to my office again, lunch breaks almost over. I’m sorry we’re not making it to lunch. I need to hurry.” Reita said. “No..no... It’s okay. I’ll cook anything.” He shook his head lightly.

Reita nods slowly. “Ok then. See you tonight”

“And… Don’t forget... Put that sweater back at where you get it.” He said, and then closed the car’s window.

“… huh?”

Ruki blinks in confusion, but then finally realize that he wore Reita’s sweater.

Staring at the car as it starts to move, Ruki smirks lightly. “Don’t worry, I might even wash it. For you, Akira”

With that, he walks into the mansion.


	4. Dinner Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita invites Ruki for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of teasing here ;)

Ruki shuts the door as he walks into the mansion tiredly. Pulling off the sneakers from his foot, he puts off Reita’s sweater from his body onto the table nearby. After placing his shopping bags aside, he jumps onto the sofa while huffs softly. It was a very tiring to shop alone, but at least he had his own things now and, knowing the truth that his ex-lover was never love him is really something new for him. Ruki stares at the ceiling while thinking about what had happened earlier. About how he was so easily getting fooled by Takiya and later then how Reita is being too nice to him.

“Akira…”

Reita’s real name blurted out from Ruki’s lips. It’s a common name, but beautiful, he thought. He himself never tells the owner of the mansion his real name. They just met last night and now they’re living together. He barely know the guy, but he just act that they know each other for a very long time. Ruki is still having thought on his mind on how Reita being so nice to him, wanting to take care of him, about the stacks of money given and the spare key. He really wants to know what his real intention is.

Suddenly he hears his tummy growls. He huffs tiredly while closing his eyes and cuddles onto the sofa. He doesn’t want to do anything since he’s really sleepy but there’s nobody in the mansion and he’s hungry as hell. If Aiko is here, for sure she’ll be making him some lunch. But the shift is over since Aiko only works on morning. “Okay, fine. I’m making something.” Giving up, he rose from the sofa and walks lazily to the kitchen. On the way to the kitchen, he grabs an apple from the dining table and takes a bite from it. It is very sweet. He then moves to the refrigerator, opens it up to look for something express, at least something that he only need to reheat. Nothing. He huffs lightly and pouts while close the door and proceed to open the freezer.

He took out some chicken from the freezer, and then he looks up to the cupboard. There are potatoes, onions, some vegetables and spices. He picks the onion and some potatoes and places it onto the counter. He the re-opens the lower segment of the refrigerator and take out a carrot and the curry roux he found earlier.

There is it. He’s making curry. Something simple and quick, yet delicious. He starts cooking as he gets all the ingredients that he need. Ruki himself is a good cooker as he always loves to cook. When he was a small boy, he would always help his mother in cooking and now he is like a professional chef.

As he done cooking his curry and the rice is also cooked, he enjoys his lunch. After his tummy is already full, he put all of the equipment that he had use earlier and the plate into the sink and starts to clean it. When he done cleaning it, he goes straight to the living room to get his shopping bags and then walks lazily to his bedroom to get his afternoon nap.

**********************

_Knock-knock…_

“…Ruki?”

_Knock-knock…_

“Hnnnnhhhh…. What?” Ruki rubs his eyes slowly as the sound of the door getting knocked distracts him from his deep slumber. He blinks repeatedly a few times and then looks around. It’s already dark. He turns his head to the small table beside the bed to see the clock. It’s already 6.45 p.m.

“Wow… what a long nap...” He murmurs. But then he realizes that the knocking isn’t stop, and he could hear Reita’s voice from the outside. Quickly he gets up from his bed and shuffles toward the door. As he opens it, the view of Reita with no clothes, and the white towel wrapped loosely around his waist made Ruki’s eyes grows bigger. Reita’s body is so fucking hot and well-build. He stares onto the guy’s abs with his mouth slightly opens.

Reita playfully pokes Ruki’s nose, which made Ruki jumps a little bit. He then snapped. “Hey! What do you want!?”

The taller guy smirks playfully while leaning on the door frame. “You didn’t put the sweater back” He said. Ruki gasps, his firm face slowly turns soft. “Oh… I forgot. Uhmm… Sorry…”

“Your hair are messy…”He continues. In a swift movement, Ruki fixes his hair with his own fingers, scoffs lightly while pouts. Did that bastard really need to question that?! “I was just having my beautiful evening sleep when you decided to disturb me. Did you just come home?” He asks.

Reita shook his head while caressing his wet hair. That view made ruki rolls his eyes, annoyed. _‘Pftt... Typical rich guy. Try to look hot.’_

“Nah... I’ve been here a few while ago. Already take my bath though…” He said.

Ruki nods his head. “Yeah, I can see...” He clicks his tongue, act tough.

“I’m taking you to dinner…” Reita said with his deep voice as he shoves something, quick but soft onto Ruki’s chest. Ruki gasps a bit with the other’s action as he then stares at the big paper bag. He doesn’t even realize that Reita hold the bag all this time. Inside the bag, there’s a big white box which he doesn’t even know what’s inside the box.

“See you at the living room” Reita said, undoing himself a few steps before turn around and finally walk away.

Ruki stares into the air blankly for a few seconds. Then, he shook his head and closes the door. He leans onto the door and sigh heavily. He slowly reach for the box that Reita had given earlier and opens the box. It’s a dinner suit. Dark red, soft velvety suit with black silky shirt.

Ruki mesmerized by the suit. It is so beautiful. He smiles a bit looking at it. It was his dream all the times to wear such a cosy and expensive suit. Quickly he gets up to get a quick bath. He picks his vanilla scented shampoo and shower gel on the floor and sashayed into the bathroom. After taking bath he quickly beautifying himself with makeups and making hair, which he tied it into a ponytail. He then wears the suit that Reita had bought. To his shock, that suit fits him really well.

“Wow.. This is weird. Last time he bought me something, it could fit another me” He smirks.

After done dolling himself, he goes straight to the living room where Reita is already there, sitting on a sofa with his Iphone. Ruki coughed a little bit, to sign the other that he is ready. Reita change his view from the Iphone to the smaller guy in front of him. “You’re gorgeous” The blonde guy blurted out a compliment. Ruki smiles awkwardly while stuttering his thanks. “I have another thing for you.” Reita continues. He holds Ruki’s hand and pulls the other to walk outside.

There’s a red box sits nicely on the floor. “Look at it.” He said.

Ruki nods and slowly walks to the box. He opens it and gasps sharply. It’s a red stiletto. Pairs perfectly with his dark red suit. Like the one that already broken. No. This one is far more beautiful than his previous.

Slowly he turns around to face Reita and shook his head.

“Reita… I..I can’t.. This is too much…”

Reita walks towards him and held the stiletto. “Why not? This will fit you well. Besides you like it don’t you?”

“I know… but… I don’t deserve this…” Ruki answered.

Reita huffs and hold Ruki’s hand to place the stiletto onto his hand. “Wear it. I bought this for you. Besides, I want you to look good in front of my co-workers” He stated, and then made his movement to his Rolls Royce. Ruki stoned a little bit. What he had said? This is supposed to be a dinner between him and Reita right? What it has to do with his co-workers?

“Co-workers?” Ruki repeats the words. Seeing Reita walks to the car, quickly he follows the other from behind. “What do you mean co-workers?” He asks.

“It’s a work dinner. It’s like an annual dinner, you know? When we reach something big that we pursue, we celebrate it.” He explains while opens the door for Ruki. “Ah… I see.”

Ruki scoffs while looking at Reita. Reita looks back. “What?” He stares at Ruki with a questioning look. Ruki sighs. “Nothing” Slowly he gets in. Reita close the door and get into the car as well.

Then, he switch on the engine and the car moves out from the garage, and out from the main gate to catch the road.

“This… Is not good at all.” Ruki folds his arm and huffs.

“You get in here with your bare foot? Why don’t you wear it? It’s far pricier than the one you wear before. And it’s heavy for me to bring it here.” Reita stupidly kills the other’s mood again as he looks at Ruki’s bare foot.

“What do you mean heavy? Of course it’s pricier. By the way them look, I already knew. You don’t have to mention it you idiot” Ruki rolls his eyes and lazily wears the stiletto. Even though he had no mood right now, but he can’t deny that he really excited to wear them.

“Hey... What’s wrong with you? Are you mad?” Reita asks.

“Why must I?” Ruki answered.

“Because… I don’t know... You look mad...”

Ruki exhales softly while he turns his view outside.

“Nah.. I’m fine”

They arrive at the venue after about 20 minutes of driving. Luckily there’s no traffic jam. Reita opens up the passenger door for Ruki. Ruki flashes a bitter smile, not recovering yet from earlier conversation while murmuring thanks, while Reita just nods his head and replies the smile.

“Yo! Akira!” They get distracted by the voice of the guy in front of the main entrance of the hotel. He is also good looking, black haired and a bit taller than Reita. And he’s calling Reita’s real name.

“What’s up, Yuu?” Reita and the guy hug each other.

“Hey, this is Ruki, my…. Boyfriend.” Reita stares at Ruki while holding the other’s waist with a guilty look. He actually feels guilty that he had to drag Ruki into this. But he had no choice. This is the only way so that his co-workers and his ex-boyfriend won’t flirt to him. His ex-boyfriend, Yuka is a son of one of his business partner, and it’s a real that they must be there. Ruki gaped and stares at Reita with disbelieving eyes. Reita’s hand tighten around his waist and Ruki swears he could see the other guy is making a puppy eyes at him. Chuckles lightly, Ruki nods. “Yeah. I’m the boyfriend.” Pressing the word ‘boyfriend’, he shoot a murderous look at the other, as he replies with a relief smile.

“Ruki, this is my cousin and my sharing partner of our company… Yuu. Or you can call him Aoi. And he loves car racing too…” Reita introduces.

“Hey…” Ruki smiles and bows. Aoi smirks and take Ruki’s hand to kiss it.

“For sure, you’re always got a beautiful boyfriend, huh?” Aoi grins.

Reita chuckles and punch Aoi on his chest. “Shut up, asshole”

After a few friendly talks and jokes, the three of the walks into the hotel and go straight to where the dinner is being held. As Reita pulls the chair for Ruki, Ruki could see from the corner of his eyes that there’s also a lady-like guy who stares at him and Reita with a jealous look. When Ruki look at him, he rolles his eyes and look at the other side.

When Reita sat next to him, Ruki asks. “Reita, who is that?”

Reita stares at the guy for a while, and then changes his view and shrugs. “That’s my ex...” He said calmly.

“Ah…Really? No wonder he stares at me like he wants to eat me alive” Ruki smirks.

“It’s okay. I’m the one who make it end obviously.” He said.

“What happened?”

“……cheating...”

“Oh. I didn’t expect that” Ruki shoot the other a sympathy look, only to be answered with a shrugs. A moment later the shorter guy realize that the other guy across is staring at them. More like, staring at him, with his brows furrow.

“Maybe he still loves you?”

“I guess. But I don’t”

“Maybe he wants to get back with you.”

“I don’t think so Ruki…”

“….. But he’s staring...”

Without Ruki even get the chance to finish talking, Reita cups the smaller guy’s cheek, and move his face closer so that his lips crash onto Ruki’s. Ruki blinks a few times before he realize what had happened. He bloated his eyes and his breath hitched as Reita’s lips seals tightly around his own soft lips. The other thin, dry lips caress his soft, plump lips in a slow rhythm, locking on his upper, then lower multiple times. After few minutes Reita finally moves away shortly, lips still slightly brushes on the others. Ruki eyes are still widened, as he sees the guy across still staring at them with angry looks, and Aoi stares with a naughty smiles.

“You talk too much...” Reita whispers between the kiss, before retreat. He smirks and the turn his view towards the food. Ruki’s face is steaming hot, and his cheeks are blushed red. He wanted to scream. Oh, how he wish he could punch that asshole in his face, then storms out. He really wants to. Damn that bastard. Fuck you, Reita! Fuck you!

*********************

“Why the fuck are you kissing me?” Ruki snapped at the other as his car reaches toward his parking lot. Right after he park his car, Reita close his eyes, take a deep breath before releasing it. Hand cups his forehead, caressing it softly, he stares at the steering. Not dare to look at the furious midget next to him.

“Ruki, I… I didn’t mean it… I just….”

“If you’re kissing me just to make you ex- boyfriend jealous, then don’t fucking do it. I knew it! You think I’m that easy huh? I’m that kind of whore which you can shower with money and there you go, I’ll be on my knees and suck your fucking dick until you dry. Well, boohoo. Fuck you! I. Am. Not. That. Kind. Of. Bitch!”

Without even let Reita finishes his words, Ruki storms out from the car and run into the house. He opens the door and quickly rushes into his bedroom, slam the door. A small click sound could be heard before a total silent took over.

Sighed heavily, Reita remains on his car for a few seconds before finally gets out from the car; lock it and then proceeds into the mansion. After making sure that he door is already locked, he walks to his room. On his way to the room, he needs to pass Ruki’s room. He stops there and stares at the closed door. He wants to knock, to say how sorry he was and he never thought about the other like that. But decide not to do that. Maybe not tonight. Maybe he needs his time alone to calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	5. I'm Sorry?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita tries to apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im bacckkkkk!!! I'm sorry for the delay... but i need to tell Y'all something....  
> .  
> .  
> I GOT A JOB!!!!!!  
> .  
> Yayyyyy!!!  
> .  
> but.... as much as i am so happy, i am also kinda sad, to think that i will no longer have that much free time to write. So I might only be able to write on weekend, which is kinda suck because i'm fucking slow DX.  
> But i'll still write! dont worry haha!   
> .  
> Ok... Enough about me. Enjoy this new one loveliessss!!~

-Ruki’s POV-  
  
I stare blankly at the warm water splashing like a waterfall. I huff lightly as I bend down my head so that the water splashed to my hair. It is already morning that I didn’t even realize how time past since last night's incident. Am I too rough? Too honest? Or maybe too straightforward to Akira? That guy helped me a lot up until now, so am I supposed to say that?  
Ughh… Maybe not. I had the right to say that, am I? Akira is playing around and I did not approve that. What did he think I am? A fucking whore?

As the warm steaming shower runs through my pale skin, I kept having conversations in my mind. Talking to my self about last night. Seems like I really couldn’t forget about it. I shouldn’t have that kind of feeling in the first place. I should never accept and getting excited about going to dinner with that guy. Oh, maybe I shouldn’t even be here in the first place. Why must I stick here with that guy? Stupid Akira…. Or maybe… stupid me.  
Groaned softly, I quickly apply shampoo to my soft and silky hair, getting done with the shower gel and finished my bathing. As I close the faucet I rub my body with the towel, wrap it around my waist, and going out from the bathroom. Quickly walk to the cupboard and rummaging for clothes. Staring at all the clothes, it was all from Akira. None of them originally mine except that stupid tank top and shorts I wore when my asshole boyfriend dump me. I reach for grey oversized knitted long-sleeved t-shirts and black tight jeans. Finished dressing up, I proceed to the kitchen.

“Good Morning Ruki-Chan!” The excitement in Aiko's voice made my lips curve into a soft smile. I’m not gonna lie that Aiko’s presence is the only thing that I want this morning. I didn’t see any sign of Akira. Must be at work. Well, fine. I guess I don’t want to see him. Not this morning. Nodding my head slowly, I walk to the dining table and sat down. “Morning, Aiko… Where’s the boss?” I said sarcastically while smirks playfully, greeted with a soft laugh from Aiko. That woman laugh is very genuine, and somehow it makes my heart soften. She could be a really good mother to me. Nah I already think of her as my mother. Since my parents were already gone since I was 6 in a car accident. I had been in the orphanage since that until I’m 16 that I decided to be on myself.

“Well, the boss is on his urgent meeting today. Had to go out early that he didn’t even take his breakfast.” Aiko answered as she put the plate of grilled cheese with slices of bacon and sunny side up eggs in front of me. Suddenly my tummy growls as the smell of the cheese hit my olfactory nerves. I murmured ‘itadakimasu’ to her as I took a big bite of the sandwich. It is so good. I hummed softly as I chew the sandwich and take a second bite. “So good...” The grilled cheese is so full in my mouth that I can’t even form proper words. Aiko laughs amusedly, putting a glass of orange juice in front of me and sat on the unoccupied chair in front of me. “Easy… easy little boy. Don’t get choke on my meal.”

  
I chuckle lightly. “You sounds like my mom.” And we both burst in laugh.

……..

-Aoi’s POV-

I am giving a presentation on the monthly financial status and new partnership project of the company. But all I can see is my stupid cousin isn’t paying attention. While my mouth blabbering about the company stuff, how dare he just sit there biting his pen and staring at the ceiling?! What was even on the ceiling? There are not even lizards that exist there. What’s bugging him that much?

“So… I can conclude that our profit could be in a comfortable situation now with the new partnership project. I can guarantee it that this project with Rhee Company is going to be huge. Is there anything else you would like to hear, Mr. Suzuki?!” I stiffened up my voice as I called out his name. And for fuck sake, he stares at me dumbfounded like a child at the playground that had his toy snatched away.

“…. Huh?”

“I supposed you’re already acknowledged with everything I had said earlier, isn’t it, Mr. Suzuki?” I said sarcastically. My gaze averted straight towards him but I could see from the corner of my eyes that all the workers are staring at him.

He sat up a bit and cough lightly. “Uhmm… Yeah… it’s good then. You’re done?” I feel like I want to burst my sarcastic laugh out and smack him in the face.

“Yes, Mr. Suzuki. I’m done” I said with an annoyed tone. “… Ok, then. Meetings over.” With that, all the workers stood up and walk away from the room. Reita is now rubbing his forehead and huffed lightly.

“What the fuck are you doing, you moron?” I snapped as I take a seat next to him. “What’s wrong?” I asked again.

  
“I don’t know.” He answered with a dumb face.

  
“You don’t know? I don’t understand. You’re all fine last night. Flirting around and such. But this morning you act like you had your car crashed. You’ve been daydreaming and not even listening to me. What the fuck, bro? What’s bothering you?” Reita shrugs, not answering my question.

I rolls my eyes and stood up, facing him. “Go home, brother. I think you need a rest. Sort your problem well and come back here when you’re ready.” With that, I left the room.

-Reita’s POV-

I just stared blankly at Aoi’s back, as he walks away from the room. As the door closes slowly, I rub my thumb and my finger between my eyebrows. I realized it, I’m fucked up. It so unprofessional of me to daydreaming during the meeting. I just cannot keep my mind away from what Ruki had said to me. I mean, of course, it was wrong of me to use him. Ughh… Should I apologize? What if he didn’t want to forgive me? Should I buy something? Chocolate? Roses? Cakes? I walk towards the door and get out of that room, walk straight to Aoi’s office and knock on the door. Without even getting permission from him, I push the door open and walk to him. He stares at me, narrowing his eyes.

“What?” He snapped.

“Look, Aoi. I’m sorry. I was just being bothered.” I huff

“By what?”

“Nothing… it’s personal.”

“Too personal?” looks like he’s not satisfied with my answer. Well of course. I usually never hide anything from him. Even if it’s my matter. But this time I can’t confess to him. Not about Ruki.

“You don’t have to worry ‘bout that. I can handle it.”

“There you go. You have no idea how dumb you look earlier. Care to explain?” He sounds so sarcastic and I didn’t like it.

“Seriously, Aoi. For fuck sake I said I’m sorry. Why are you so mad?! I have my personal life, I have a problem and you keep pushing me. I can’t even think! Stop showering me with that question! I don’t have to tell you everything, do I!?” Now it’s my time to snap.  
The vice-chairman chuckles lightly while placing both of his arms upward on the table, and rest his chin on the back of his hand, his dark eyes lure at me calmly.

  
“You sounded like you just being a CEO for 2 days. That’s so unprofessional.”

I opened my mouth just to close it back. Damn, that hit me hard in the face. He’s right. I huffed in defeat and raised both of my arms in the air.  
  
  
“You’re right. I need a rest.”

“Then take it as long as you want. Don’t be bothered about this project. I can handle this.” This time he speaks softly. I can sense the care of his voice.

“Thanks, man. Really appreciate that.”

  
“Sure. You can always count on me, bro.” Soft smiles accompany the replies. I smiled back, before walk away.

That’s true, I really put my trust in him as my sharing partner. We have been in partnership since my father and his brother (Aoi’s father) hold this company. Plus he is my closest cousin, and I look at him as my brother. I left the company and walk to my Cadillac at my parking lot. Turn on the engine, and drove swiftly. Aoi’s right. I really need a break. There’s too much playing in my mind, I need to confront Ruki, apologize properly, and maybe after he forgive me we could be a good friend.

“Oh yeah. What should I buy for him? What’s his favorite?” I asked myself. I don’t even know what Ruki’s interest except for that stupid stilettos. Why that high-heeled shoes though? Yeah I know he’s kinda short for a male, but… that’s cute. I like his shortness that just perfect with his tiny body.  
I stopped and the cake shop and patrolling inside. Not sure what to buy.

“Yes, Mr, may I help you?” A soft voice of the female worker distracts me.

“Um… What’s special here?” I asked.

“Well, is it for a birthday?” She replies with a question. I scratch my hair and hisses.

“Um… I don’t know… for an apology?” The worker laughs softly. “Ah… for lover? I suggest this one then.” She points at the layered strawberry cake with vanilla icing. That looks promising. “Yea, that’s good. I’ll take that one.” I said as I pull out the wallet from my pockets. Finished purchasing it, I proceed to go home. Ruki must be happy when he sees this, I said to myself while smile happily. This going to be good. He will forgive me for this.

…..

-Reita’s POV-

I opened the front door with the box of cake in my hand. Aiko seems shocked by my sudden door opening.  
“Suzuki-san! What an early comeback. Welcome home” She smiles sweetly while bowing down to me.  
I reply to the bow lightly. “Where’s Ruki?” I asked.

“Ah… He’s in his room.” Come the answer.

Without saying anything, I proceed to his room. I knock on the door softly and I could hear his muffled voice from inside. As he opens the door, his eyes rounded when he sees me. When I open my mouth just to form a word, he tries to slam the door, closing it back. But I was quick, I restrain it with my free hand and push it open. As I walk into the room, my eyebrows twitch.

  
“What do you think you doing?” I snapped. He folds his arms and huffed in annoyance. “What do you want?” He pouts. Okay, that’s cute.

“… Look… I just want to apologize.” I said coming clean to him. He raised one of his eyebrows while his arms still folded to his chest.  
“Come on… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, okay? It was really my fault…” Then I remember the cake. I shoved it in front of his face. “Look… This is for you.” I smiled.

He looks hesitant as he just stares at the box. I shove the box closer to his face, encourage him to take it. Slowly his small hands reach for the box, huffs softly, and open it.  
As he opens the box, the scent of strawberry jams and fruit spread across the room. My smile fades away as I see his face scrunched and his eyebrows twitch.

“What’s wrong” I stared at him.

“I... Hate... Strawberries” Was the answer.

Suddenly I can feel the flash of lightning strike through my heart. Damn it, you stupid girl! I started to blame the cake shop worker. Ruki shoves the box back to me.

“No.” I snapped. “Strawberries are delicious. Take it.” I pushed it back.

“I can’t stand strawberries…” He said.

“No! Just take it! I left my company earlier and bought this just for you! Don’t you see my effort? Can you at least appreciate it?” I can feel my face is getting hot. Not that I’m in shame, but I feel like my effort is not being appreciated.

“Haha. Too bad. Wrong choice.” Did he just laugh?

“For fuck sake, Ruki. Take it.” I insist.

“I don’t want to fuck with you.” Comes the sarcasm. Why is everybody do that to me!

“What the? You ungrateful bitch!” It’s getting on my nerves now. I tried so hard, comes home earlier just to apologize to him and this is what I got? I reach to grip him on his shoulder so that I can shove him.  
Before I could even manage to touch him properly, I feel the splashes of the icing cake on my face. No. the entire cake. Did he just dunk the entire cake on my fucking face?!  
I can hear him laugh amusedly, my hand starts to form into a fist.

“RUKIIIIII!!!!!!”

I wipe the cake off my face and I can see the glint of him trying to run away. With a quick pace, I snatched his arm and pulls him towards me. He let out a short squeak and pulls his arm, trying to loose on my grip. As we both struggling with each other suddenly I lose my balance and fell towards him. He let out a sharp yell as we both fell on the floor and I was on top of him.

My icing-covered face is very close to him as his eyes turn wider and his mouth half-parted. I can hear his heartbeat getting fast. This is perfect for revenge. I let out my heavy breath as I scoot closer to his face to wipe the icing on my face to his face. Let him taste his own medicine. How dare he do that to me? But then, suddenly I feel the sharp pain on my groin….

Its fucking hurt.

IT’S. FUCKING. HURT!!

I let out a sharp loud ‘ouch’ as I detached myself away from him and crouch, holding my groin.

“You son of a…”

I turn my view to him just to see his midget body flew away to the bathroom and closed the door.

“BITCH!!”


	6. He's Gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita's ego ruins everything

_Reita’s POV_

I huffed softly after done taking a damn long shower in my entire life. I usually take just about 10 minutes to do a shower. But plus scrubbing my oily and full of icing face taking almost an hour. Wiping my body dry as I throw myself onto the bed as the scene earlier keeps playing in my mind. That midget… how dare he do this to me? After I picked him from that bastard boyfriend. I mean, sure the incident at the dinner might be my fault. But did he need to be such an asshole? Fucking ungrateful bitch!

I groaned lowly as I get up from the bed and reach my wardrobe. I picked a grey tank-top and a pair of black short pants. After brushing my messy hair, I go out of my bedroom and went downstairs to the living room. Resting myself on the couch, I reached for the remote and turn the tv on. “Aiko… Bring me some coffee please” I said while my view focused on the news. “Right away, Mr...” comes the reply. I stayed silent. The sound of television spreading across the room as my mind flew somewhere else. That scene keeps playing in my mind. That little bastard… my effort was not appreciated. I grunted in disappointment as suddenly a mug of hot coffee comes across my face, made me bounce on the couch.

“Oi, Aiko that’s dangerous...” I said reaching for the mug. She chuckled lightly before slowly walks to the kitchen “Is something bothering you, Akira-san?” Her voice echoes across the room as I sip the delicious coffee and devour the taste. Coffee is always my favorite thing. “Hmm…? What do you mean?” I replied lazily. “I’ve known you for years, Aki-san. I even wipe your ass when you were five…” Okay, that’s embarrassing. “You are not that kind of person to daydreaming without any fixed reason.” She continues. I huffed lightly while placing the cup onto the table and slouched down onto the sofa. “It’s…nothing... Stress at work... I guess...” I murmured.

“Hmm… is that so?” She winks playfully. I smiled at that. Aiko had been taking care of me since I was small. She’s that loyal maid of my family and as soon as my parent died, she had been taking care of me until I am a successful businessman. “Nothing, Aiko. Really. I’m good. You don’t have to worry about me” I smile softly as I said that. I guess I don’t have to tell her what happened earlier. “If you say so.” Chuckles lightly she moves away from the couch to the laundry room.

Holding his coffee carefully, Reita follows the old lady. Sipping the hot liquid carefully, he stares at the other’s back picking up clothes and put them on the washing machine.

“Aiko…” he calls softly, answered with a hum.

“You can go home early today. After you’re done.” Aiko stops to look at him. “Are you sure?” Reita nods softly while smiling. “Yeah. You look exhausted. Have you ever consider taking leave? I’m fine with it. Besides, I’m home so you don’t need to worry. I’ll finish the laundry. Ah, don’t worry. I’ll still pay you the same.” Aiko laugh echoes as she continues her job. “Thank you so much, Akira. But I’m fine. If I want to take a leave, I’ll let you know. Okay?” Reita nods. He just cares so much about the old lady, her health, and her strength. She’s still capable of working despite her age. Reita is grateful to have such a kind lady in his life. Without her, he wouldn’t know what to do. Aiko made him forgot about his anger towards Ruki for a while. He loves that lady, as much as he loves his parent.

********

Ruki stares at the white wall of the bathroom for the longest time. He tries to catch some noises outside but he barely hears anything. Has Reita already out? He turns around, opened the bathroom door just a little so that he could peek inside his bedroom. No one. Sigh softly he got out from the bathroom and climbed onto the bed. Throwing himself with closed eyes he inhales deeply. Flutters his eyes open, he stares into nothing. Is it wrong? What he had done earlier? Not only he hates strawberries, but he’s also allergic to it. The smells itself made him want to puke. But, Reita doesn’t know. He never tells him anything about that. Hell, they’re never telling each other about themselves. Ruki thought deeply about that and made up his mind that he should apologize. It was rude of him yeah? He should at least appreciate the gift Reita had put effort.

Sure, Reita had been a total asshole last night, kissing him out of nowhere. But Ruki guesses he doesn’t have to be the same. Face palmed himself, Ruki huffs. “Gosh… I’m bad at apologizing.” He scooted towards the end of the bed, placing his feet on the floor as he stands up lazily and gets out of his room. He took a peek towards the living room to see no one. Reita must be in his room, and it’s already 5 pm so Aiko must already at her home. “Nice…” He smiles. Slowly he walks to the kitchen and pulls the fridge door. He wants to make up with the owner of the house. He decides to cook dinner as an apology. Maybe then they will start talking and sharing stories about each other’s lives. They could be a good friend, who knows? Ruki is freaking good at cooking so it won’t be a problem. Looking into the fridge, he took out the ingredients. Carefully slices chicken thighs into small bites, he then marinates those chicken with some soy sauce, sake, and grated ginger, then set them aside. After a few minutes, he coated them with potato starch before deep-fried them. The sounds of the hot oil sizzled echoes as he cooks them for a few minutes. As he waits for the chicken to cook, he proceeds to make some beef stew. As he starts cutting vegetables, Reita appears. With a nice white shirt, a black leather motorcycle jacket and black fitting jeans looking clean, his blond hair slicked back neatly.

“Hey…” Ruki approaches him with a smile, before turns into a frown.

Wait.

“Are you going somewhere?” He tilts his head.

Without looking at the smaller guy, Reita shrugs. “Yep.”

“… Where to?”

“Why are you even asking?”

Ruki stares at the kitchen. “I… cooked us dinner.”

Reita chuckled while struggling with his shoes. “Really? Too bad. I had another dinner date.” Ruki huffs. “Do you need to go? I’m already halfway. It’s almost done.” He talks softly, tries to persuade the other. Reita laughs made the smaller guy frown.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Well, finished it then. I’ll be enjoying a nice, flavourful rich dining with my friends, while you eat your crap dinner on your own” He snickered. Ruki opens his mouth just to close it back. Reita already made his way towards the entrance when Ruki approached and block the other’s way. “Friends?!” Reita shoots a glare. “Yeah. Friends. Who do you think I’m having dinner with? Co-workers? I’m done with my job today thanks to you and you choose to screw it over. Now, I’m sorry. But not sorry. I gotta go now. Eat all of ‘em by yourself. Enjoy your cheap dinner while I’ll be happy with my expensive wine and truffles. Oh, don’t forget to wash them all. Don’t make my kitchen dirty. Ciao!” He snaps his finger in front of Ruki’s face and walks away. Oh… sweet revenge. He smirks while heads toward his car. Ruki should taste his own medicine. He thought. Living inside his house for free, who does he think he is? It should teach Ruki to not fucking around with Reita. Because after all, he’s the boss.

Inside the house, the smaller guy is fuming with anger… and shame. He gritted his teeth painfully while his knuckles he had been fisted earlier turns white.

“… Fucking asshole” Ruki hissed.

*************

Reita coming home to the silence. His living room is dark and his kitchen is cleaned. He shrugs slightly as he went to the freezer and took out a bottle of water. Sipping on the cold liquid he looks around. The kitchen is surely clean, with no trace of spilled oil or any bits of food like it was untouched. That guy is good at cleaning huh? He thought. Pushed the freezer door close, he shuffles lazily to his bedroom. Passing through the other’s room, he looks at the hole below. It was dark. He turns to look at his watch, it's 9 pm. It’s still early, he’s already asleep? He knocks softly.

“… Ru?”

Silence.

Thinking for a while, Reita decided to give the other a rest. He wants to talk to the guy, that may be what he had done earlier is too much, and he needs to apologize. He felt that maybe he had to sort things off between them, to get to know the other better so that he won’t coming home with something the small guy doesn’t like anymore. But maybe not tonight.

Take another gulp of cold bottled water on his hand, he went to bed.

******

“Ruki…?” No answer.

He knocks again.

“Hey… Open this door.”

Silence.

_ Knock knock… _

“We need to talk”.

……

“Hello?” He knocks louder. Nothing.

Panicking, he twisted the doorknob, and the door opened easily. He looks around, searching for that small body.

Nothing.

No one.

He walks inside, pushes the bathroom door harshly.

“Ruki!” Total silence. The floor is dry. Ruki is nowhere to be seen.

Reita stares into the air in total silence. He had come to realize then that the other guy is not in his room. He leaves the room to walk everywhere inside his room, searching for the other. After calling and searching he knew that the other was not in the house.

“What the fuck!” He stomped towards his room, reaches for his cell phone. He opens the phone just to close it back. He doesn’t even have Ruki’s number.

“Fuck!” He mumbled.

Resting his hands on his sides, he inhales and exhales deeply. He’s screwed. Where did the other go? Did he run away? Did he already found another home? Did he even have money? Is he even working? Has he stolen anything? Fuck! He doesn’t even know anything about Ruki. He had never thought to talk to Ruki about that.

“I’m an asshole.” He mumbles.

Sighed deeply, Reita walks around his house. First off, a check is there anything stolen. No. nothing. Everything present. Ruki even left all his belonging he had bought using Reita’s money in his room. So, where the fuck did he go? The flashes of thought then come into his mind.

The boyfriend! That loser! He must get back with that loser. The one that loses the bet and gave the midget to him. But, come to think of it that would be ridiculous. Ruki wasn’t that type to low himself to go back with that asshole. Knowing how he is, he won’t do that.

Sighed heavily while throwing himself on the couch, he palmed his face worrying.

“Ruki, where the fuck are you…?”

He jolts from his seat as the front door chimes, indicating someone is coming. He quickly turns towards to door, ready to yell at the other,

“Hey!-“

Only to frown as Aiko walks in.

“Well good morning to you too Mr. Suzuki…” Aiko says as she stares at the owner with a questioning look.

“Oh God. Aiko, I’m so sorry” He huffs as he running his hand through his hair. Aiko places her bag neatly on the chair while walks slowly towards the other, patting his shoulder.

“… Ruki’s gone” He mumbled.

“I’m sorry?” Aiko raises her eyebrows as she sat next to the other.

Reita growls frustratingly as he throws his body onto the couch. “I screwed up, Aiko. I made Ruki upset. And now he’s gone. I don’t know where he goes. He’s not in his room. And I don’t even have his phone number.

“Well, I do.” Reita looks at the other with a wide eye.

“You did?” Aiko nods. Yeah, he sucks, he thought. How Aiko could had his number and he doesn’t? Staring at the old lady took out her phone and start dialing, he waits patiently as the old lady waits for the ring to be picked up. Sigh heavily as she turns off her phone, she shook her head.

“He’s not answering…” Reita groans.

“What happened?” She asks again, placing her hand onto the other’s thigh softly. Reita smiles bitterly at the other, refuse to answer.

A few hours of sighing and regretting later, Reita’s phone vibrating. Quickly he’s picking it up from the table, as Aoi’s name flashes at the screen.

“What Yu-“

“Bro?! What the fuck?! Why did you leave your boyfriend alone?!” He didn’t even have the chance to finish as his cousin yelled at him.

“…. Wait, what?” He rose from his couch.

“I’m asking you, WHY DID YOU LEAVE RUKI AT THE BUS STOP? ALONE?!” Reita needs a few seconds to digest what the other guy on the line had said.

“Excuse me!? I leave- Wait! He’s with you?!”

A heavy sigh could be heard on the line. “Well yeah. I met him at the bus stop, you didn’t answer me yet. Why did you leave him?”

“What do you mean?” Reita frowns.

Aoi takes a deep breath before answers. “He said he has no place to go. When I asked him about you he said you don’t want him anymore. Is that true?” Reita had to close his eyes and inhaling a very deep breath right now.

“N… No, Yuu. That’s not true. We did fight last night but I didn’t ask him to leave. Where are you guys now? I’ll be there.” He said as he takes quick steps towards his entrance, after snatches his car keys at the small cupboard near the door.

“No. you don’t have to. He doesn’t want to go back to you, asking me if he could spend a night at my house…”

“Bro, what the fuck!” Reita snapped. 

“Whoa… whoa… bro, I’m not finished yet. He asks me and insists that if I want to send him to your house then he doesn’t want to go with me. So I said yes. We’re in Starbucks right now because he’s hungry. I had to excuse myself to the toilet so I could talk to you.” Aoi explained. Reita let out a relieved sigh.

“Okay… I’m sorry. Um... I’ll wait at your house, alright? Don’t tell him.”


	7. Learned My Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reita gets Ruki back :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back!!! (but not really back lol~)  
> i'm soooo sorry for taking long time to update.  
> I'm just getting a new job and it's been a month already. so my sudden hectic life won't give me free time to write anymore. but i'm still having time to write on weekend, so the update might taking longer time than before, I'm so sorry :')  
> Hope ya'll can wait!  
> This chapter is kinda short, but i hope it's worth it :)  
> well then, enjoy!~

**_THE NIGHT BEFORE_**

“Ruki, where are you?” The familiar voice on the line made Ruki smile. After a shitty night Reita had given to him, hearing his best friend’s voice is the only thing he needs right now. He snuggles closer to his blanket while huffs softly.

“Hey Uru, I’m fine. Still living as you can see” He chuckles before continue. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know Ruki. I went to your apartment this morning only to find out your boyfriend wants to throw Koron away.”

“…. What?!”

**************

Ruki snuggles with his puppy, while the small black Chihuahua lick his face lovingly, missing his owner.

“Thanks… Uru, I wouldn’t know what happened if you didn’t save him” He said pats his pet lovingly, while his friend stares at him with sympathy. “No worries. I couldn’t think the fact that Takiya wants to sell him at the black market, what an asshole.” His friend replied.

Takashima Kouyou, known as Uruha is the best friend Ruki ever had. His tall, slim and beautiful body made him a famous successful model. Ruki used to work as a fashion designer for Uruha before he met Takiya. His dream, his career, everything had been thrown to the drain as soon as he fall in love that his ex-boyfriend forced him to quit his job, claiming that he would be too busy to spent time with him. He’s very grateful to have Uruha, to know him since middle high school and they never separate until now. Uruha comes in rescue right after Takiya taking out all his things from his apartment and intended to send Koron off to black market.

Ruki huffs. “See? You have a good luck and bright future. Ruwa-chan saves you from your death, thanks to him you’re alive.” Ruki talks to his dog with a childish voice, made Uruha laughed.

“Ruki?”

“Hmmm?”

“If it’s fine, may I ask? What happened?”

Ruki pats his dog softly, which curled into a soft fluffy ball on his thighs. He turns to his friend. “It’s a long story. But I may concluded that you were right. I fall in love with the wrong person. I should have known right after he asked me to quit my job. He’s a real asshole. I really hate him right now.” Uruha pats Ruki’s back softly as the other place his fluffy bushes onto the taller guy’s shoulder.

Before he even had chance to ask again, a sound of someone clears his throat echoes. Both of them turn towards the other presence in the house. Uruha’s big brother, Kai dressed up neatly. Fixing his tie, he stares at the smaller guy with unpleasant look. Then, he proceed to walk toward the door and wears his shoes.

“Kai, going to work?” Uruha asks sweetly.

“Hmmph….” Comes the cold reply. “As I am a decent working person, unlike some lazy ass who living with other people’s money. Yes, I’m going to work.” Fixing his shoelaces, he claims without even looking at the hurt eyes staring at the floor. “Thought we talked about it last night” He continues.

As the other slams the door, Uruha sigh. Ruki smiles, feeling guilty at his friend. Kai never likes him. He was furious that Uruha let him stay the night at his home. As what he pointed out they talked about last night was Ruki to get out from his house as soon as possible in the morning. He always look at Ruki as a bad influence to his brother. Even as Uruha ended up being a model, despite it was his little brother’s own dream, he blames Ruki. He wants his brother to work in a family company, just like him. Uruha never fight his brother will. When he fight for his dream, it was Ruki’s fault. Ruki had always been rebellious since middle high school, and Uruha is a nerd with books and always spending time in library. How they ended up being best friend, that Ruki always help him with the bullies. Even though he loves dressed up feminine, but Ruki is still a guy. As sassy and diva he is, he’s still strong enough to stand up against his bullies. In return, Uruha would taught him in lesson and homework.

“Ruki, I’m so sorry.”

Ruki smiles as he stand up. “No. it’s okay. I should go now.” Uruha shook his head. “Wait, you didn’t even had breakfast yet. Do you even have a place to live?”

Ruki smirks at that. “Where do you think I sleep all these days? Under the bridge?” He joked. But Uruha frowns. He then sigh.

“It’s okay Uru. I’ll be fine. Thanks for picking up Koron for me. I really appreciate that.” He smiles while hugs the taller guy. Uruha reciprocate and hugs him tightly. “Please tell me if you need any help. Okay?” Ruki chuckles. “Will do. Thanks” With that, he leaves. Uruha huffs softly as he rubs his finger through his forehead. He loves both Ruki and Kai so much. Kai is his brother and Ruki is his best friend. He had no choice that both of them help him so much in the past. Kai being super protective is very understandable that Uruha would never leave his brother alone. But the fact that he hates Ruki made him sad.

**************

Ruki pats his puppy’s body softly as that little black fluffy ball curls comfortably in his hold. Now he doesn’t even know where to go. Back to Reita? Impossible. He doesn’t have money anymore for a taxi or even a bus. Anyway, fuck him. So he just sit there silently. No money, his tummy grumbling painfully, begging for some food. Ugh, great.

“Uh… Ruki?” The smaller guy startles by the voice. He snaps his head towards the voice only to find a new familiar face that he meet at the dinner. That dinner with the co-workers.

Aoi smiles softly. “You’re Ruki. Right?”

Ruki nods silently while he’s staring at the other with wide eyes. Suddenly he got an idea.

“heyy…” He smiles sweetly. Standing up from the bench as he skips happily nearer to the taller guy. The sudden scared guy backed away quickly. “Can I come with you?” It was a straightforward question that made Aoi cringe.

“Whoaaaa… wait…” Aoi raises both of his hand in the air while he laughs nervously.

“Where’s Reita?” Ruki rolls his eyes as he ‘tsking’ when he hears that bastard name. Then he huffs and pouts. Eyes turn to stare at his feet, while his hand caress Koron carefully.

“He… He doesn’t want me anymore.” He raise his eyes to stare at the other sternly. “Please? Let me at least stay a night. I’ll take couch if you have no spare room. I will definitely leave next morning. I promise.” He convince.

“Uh… I don’t mind, I do have spare room. But im sorry for asking, why?” Aoi rakes the back of his head with his finger, grimace nervously.

Ruki sigh. “I don’t know. Maybe he doesn’t need me? Come on. I’m hungry. We get to your house and I’ll cook for you too. I’ll even cook lunch and dinner for you if that’s what make you let me stay the night. How’s that?” Aoi is in a deep thought for a moment before shook his head. Pointing towards his car with his head as he made his step, while Ruki follows behind.

“I’m on my way to Starbucks. Let’s get something there.”

After stuffing a nice banana walnut muffin, a few soft hot mini croissants and a nice cup of hot coffee, they’re finally in the car again. Ruki make sure he’s thanking the other properly as the taller guy just nods at him with a nervous smile. Ruki raise his eyebrow but decide not to ask anything about that.

*******************

Reita wandering around the nice apartment nervously, biting his own nail. Waiting are obviously torturing as he couldn’t even calm down, tapping his shoes repeatedly. The sound of the smaller guy’s voice echoes as the elevator opened up, revealing two familiar person. Ruki giggles could be heard along with Aoi’s lame joke.

“Hey-“The laughs stop as both of them stared at Reita. Ruki stares at Aoi with wide eyes as the other guy chuckles nervously. The smaller guy’s wide eyes then rolls annoyingly and he groaned loudly.

“I can’t believe this!” He turns around to walk away but Reita quickly grabs Ruki’s arm.

“Hey! Wait. Ruki, please”

Ruki pulls away his arm, tsk-ing. “What the fuck do you want?”

Reita sighs. Shoulder pulls down as he close his eyes. Then, he stares at the other with a sincere look. “Ruki, I’m so sorry. I was wrong. I was being a dickhead last night. It was really my fault so please, forgive me. Let’s… let’s just go home and talk about this shall we?” The older guy smiles softly, as he tries to caress the other’s arm.

“Hmph!” The smaller guy swats the other’s hand. “I don’t trust you. Why should I? I don’t even know you, and surely you didn’t even know who I am. What makes you think I will forgive you? No, you did absolutely nothing wrong. It was me. I was a burden isn’t it? It was never your responsibility to take care of me. So get over it, Reita. Just go. I’m not a kid anymore so I’ll be good on my own” Quickly pointing toward shocked Aoi “And you! I can’t believe you did this to me! You promised me! So this is what taking you so fucking long in the toilet huh!?” Aoi gulps, scratching the back of his head nervously.

“Um… I’m sorry...”

“Ughh! Enough! I don’t want to hear anything! I don’t trust both of you anymore.” He spurt his last words as he then stomps away from the two.

“No! Ruki! Wait!” Reita quickly swipe Ruki off his feet, taking him onto his shoulder. Aoi stares at both of them dumbfounded as Ruki shouts and struggling to get down. “Bro, I’ll call you later, k? gotta go now. Bye!” He just nods while his mouth hung open as Reita get into the elevator with screaming Ruki over his shoulder. As the elevator close, Aoi stares awkwardly.

“They… didn’t know each other?”

The yelping sound of the dog startled him, where he just realize, Ruki’s dog is in his hand.

“Fuck!”

As they get into the car, Ruki fold his arm and remain silent. Stares outside the window pouting, while Reita drives away into their apartment. 10 minutes of torturing silence later they finally reach. Reita took a deep breath as he stares at Ruki. He touches the other’s arm softly only to be swat away by the other. “Hey, Ruki. Look at me, please.” Rolling his eyes annoyed, Ruki finally turn his pretty face toward the other. Reita smiles softly, showing his handsome feature that make Ruki’s heart flutters. “I’m sorry, okay? I’ll make it up to you. I’ll buy you anything. Just tell me.” Ruki huffs. “Let me tell you something, Reita. I don’t need anything. You may see me as someone who only want money, jewels or whatever. But I’m not like what you think. Sure, I may be happy with that but I’m not that cheap. I may be with you because that stupid asshole lost his bet, but you can’t buy me with money.” Reita shook his head. “N…no! No... I didn’t mean it like that! Okay… okay I’m sorry. What about this, I’ll do whatever you want me to do today, k? Anything you want. No limit. We’re making up. Okay? Nothing to do with money. How bout that?”

Ruki opens his mouth just to close it back. He then having a thoughtful silence before his frowning lips slowly turns into a smirk. He raises one of his eyebrow as he stares at the other. “Anything?”

“Yes, Anything.”


End file.
